


Slip

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Draco's Drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco slips up.





	Slip

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages but I finally had another idea for a drabble. I hope you enjoy!

Draco had always taken care to call him _Potter_ or any of the more or less creative names the press and Draco himself had given him, no matter how much his heart ached to call him _Harry_. But deep down he had always known he would fuck up eventually. What he _hadn’t_ expected was for Harry’s face to light up at his slip without even an ounce of mockery or hate in his smile.

He touched Draco’s wrist for less than a second and said, “You’re welcome, Draco.”

Hearing those words Draco’s body relaxed, and he smiled back at Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
